militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Armed Forces of Malta
The Armed Forces of Malta is the name given to the combined armed services of Malta. The AFM is a brigade sized organisation consisting of a headquarters and three separate battalions, with minimal air and naval forces. The AFM is also responsible for border control.List of national services responsible for border control Organisation Headquarters, AFM HQ AFM is the main command centre for the Armed Forces of Malta, and is divided into four main areas. * Operations Branch * Training Branch * Administration & Personnel Branch * Logistics Branch * European Union Security Defence Policy Branch * Public Information Cell * Intelligence Cell * Legal Office * Audit & inspectorate Branch 1st Regiment, AFM 1st Regiment is Malta's infantry unit, and has primary responsibility for the territorial defence of the country. It is divided into three rifle companies, a support company and a headquarters company. * A Company - is responsible for airport security in the controlled access role by providing security guards at terminal access points/airfield perimeter gates leading to restricted areas and by conducting patrol in these said areas. They also enforce access passes and visitor movement control assisted with CCTV surveillance and is based at Malta International Airport. * B Company - is responsible for security duties in various locations. It carries out land patrols and conducts vehicle checkpoints for traffic contraventions, illegal immigrants' identification and apprehension, and anti-narcotics' searches. It liaises very closely with the Police in relation to many of their activities.In addition, it is an internal security company, tasked with guarding high-profile/sensitive government establishments, and is based at Hal-Far. * C (Special Duties) Company - is the AFM's Quick Reaction Force, for high-risk operations both internally and as part of the European Union. It also serves as an infantry training unit for the AFM and is based at Hal-Far. * Air Defence & Support Company - provides Malta's primary air defence capability, armed with the Bofors 40mm L70 (currently being phased out)and ZPU-4 14.5mm AAMG as well as 81mm mortars, Type 69 RPG's and Browning .50 HMGs for ground support. Its primary role is the light anti-aircraft defence of Luqa Airport and other vulnerable points on the Maltese islands. Gunnery training and battery shooting practices are regularly held at Pembroke Ranges, St. Andrews. This sub-unit runs a training school conducting Junior Non-commissioned Officers Leadership development courses, Infantry trade courses, Ceremonial Saluting guns courses and AAMG courses. All the AFM ceremonial activities that involve the firing of the saluting guns are performed by this sub-unit. This sub-unit is also responsible for the administration and training of the Emergency Volunteer Reserve Force. * HQ Company - exercises command and control over the other sub-units. * Battle Honour ** Egypt 1882 ** Operation Atalanta Air Wing The Air Wing of the Armed Forces of Malta is the aerial component of the current Maltese military. The Air Wing has responsibility for the security of Maltese airspace, conducts maritime patrol and Search and Rescue duties, and provides military assistance to other government departments of Malta. Maritime Squadron The maritime squadron has a wide range of duties, including coast guard, customs, marine police, fisheries protection and search and rescue. Current maritime assets: The European commission has voted 110 million euros in funds for the AFM. The government has purchased 4 new patrol vessels to upgrade and strengthen the maritime squadron as well as ordered a new offshore maritime surveillance aircraft. Ex-AFM Ships A list of vessels since retired by the AFM: Rapid Deployment Team (R.D.T) The Rapid Deployment Team is the unit tasked to perform M.L.E. (Maritime Law Enforcement) operations and counter terrorism interventions at sea. Its members operate the Fast-Interceptor Craft P 01. 3rd Regiment, AFM 3 Regiment is the AFM's main support unit, and consists of three operational sections. * Engineer Squadron - this provides the engineering support. * Ammunition and Explosives Company - is responsible for the storage and control of all types of ammunition held by the AFM as well as for the storage and control of blasting material used by civilian contractors for quarry blasting, etc. It includes the Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) section which is responsible for the detection and disposal of bombs and other explosive devices. It is also responsible for the inspection of mail at major post offices, inspection of baggage and aircraft at the airport and security checks at the house of Representative * Electrical and Mechanical Engineering Squadron - is responsible for the repair and maintenance of all AFM vehicles, generators, plant and other service equipment. 4th Regiment, AFM Established with the AFM review of Oct 30th, 2006, it includes: * The AFM Band - takes part in official engagements, performing at ceremonial parades, band displays and other band programmes in Malta and Gozo. Besides their duties as bandsmen, the personnel also perform all military duties. * Revenue Security Corps - assists Government in the prevention of smuggling, the protection of revenue and, when necessary, the investigation of contraventions relating to fiscal and monetary laws. The RSC is also responsible for the security and cash escort duties of commercial banks. * HQ Company * C3I Company Emergency Volunteer Reserve Force In addition to the regular forces, there is also the Emergency Volunteer Reserve Force, which consists of part-time volunteers to support the regulars at Air Defence & Support Company (ADSC), 1 Regiment AFM. Italian Military Mission Malta The presence of the Italian Military Mission (IMM) in Malta has taken form in the shape of technical assistance spread over three periods of time. Firstly, between 1973 and 1979, then between 1981 and July 1988, and lastly between July 1988 to date. IMM personnel resources in Malta total to 12 Officers and 35 NCOs from the three Service branches of the Italian Armed Forces. It is also equipped with two AB 212 helicopters, 15 heavy plant vehicles, 60 light all-purpose utility vehicles, radio telecommunications, and weapons. Ranks of the AFM Brief History The AFM was formed upon Malta becoming a republic in 1974, when 1 Regiment Royal Malta Artillery was renamed as 1 Regiment, AFM. This initially continued the artillery role, with 2 Regiment formed as an engineers unit. In 1980, 1 Regiment became a mixed unit, with infantry, aircraft and maritime responsibilities, the artillery element being transferred to 2 Regiment. In 1992, there was a major re-organisation, which led to the formation of 3 Regiment and the current structure. The AFM wears a single cap badge, based on that of the Royal Malta Artillery, which consists of a gun, similar to that worn by the Royal Artillery but without the crown, on top of a Maltese Cross, with the motto "Tutela Bellicæ Virtutis" underneath. King's Own Malta Regiment The King's Own Malta Regiment was a territorial infantry regiment on the British Army colonial list prior to Malta's independence. It was formed in 1801 as the "Regiment of Maltese Militia", existing only until the following year. It was reformed as the "Maltese Militia" by Sir Adrian Dingli in 1852 before disbanding again in 1857. It was raised again, this time as the "Royal Malta Regiment of Militia" in 1889; this regiment was considered to be the successor to the "Maltese Chasseurs" of the early 19th century. The regiment was renamed the "King's Own Royal Malta Regiment of Militia" in 1903, and was disbanded in 1921. The regiment was raised for a fourth time in 1931 as the "King's Own Malta Regiment". Initially on the British Establishment, in 1951 it was transferred to the Malta Territorial Force before becoming part of the Malta Land Force on Malta's independence in 1970. The regiment was disbanded in 1972. * 1st Battalion, KOMR 1931–1946, 1952–1972 * 2nd Battalion, KOMR 1940–1946, 1952–1972 * 3rd Battalion, KOMR 1940–1945 * 10th Battalion, KOMR (Territorial) 1942–1943 Battle Honours * 1800 (awarded for services of the Maltese Chasseurs) * Second World War: Malta 1940–1942 Equipment Vehicles Uniform and Personal Equipment Small Arms and Light Equipment References External links * Armed Forces of Malta * For Gallantry Special forces and counterterrorism units of the AFM Category:Military of Malta